Enough
by Concrete Tenshi
Summary: InuYu Yu crossover! Kagome is battered and broken, the spirit world is falling apart and it is her fault. The others must get her, what will go on with her an Hiei? One Shot


AN: I just couldn't resist! I have been reading a lot of Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha crossovers so I figured, 'Hey, why don't I try me hand at one?' Of course it could be really really bad. And people might flame me for writing a bunch of bad chapters. So, I decided to try my first one shot!!! Yeah!!  
  
Okay, this is definitely going to be longer. And who knows, maybe I will actually write more of this type of fic later. Pairings are Kagome and Hiei!!  
  
_________________________________-  
  
Enough  
  
________________________________-  
  
Kagome could only sit and cry. And cry and sit.  
  
Tears were frequent companions in her sadness, her only conection to the real world. Her only proof that she was alive.  
  
Which is probably why she hated them so much. After all, they reminded her why she and Inuyasha were so different. She was alive, and he was not.  
  
Sitting lifelessly at a chair in what was now her room, clad in a long white sleeved gown, Kagome allowed the drops to fall down her face. There was no reason to deny the truth, she was alive even though she shouldn't be. She was breathing in the air when she should not have breathed at all. Her blood flowed through her veins when it should have been flowing onto the miasma covered ground. Her body was alive and warm when it should have been could and still.  
  
Like Kikyo.  
  
Funny, after many years of yelling and deniying their similarities, she was the one comparing herself to the dead Miko. It was irony at its best, or at its worst. Either way, Kagome was far too gone to care. Far too gone to want to feel.  
  
She heaved a small sigh, it alone filled her with an all encompiwsing pain that was almost too much to bear.  
  
"Inu-yasha..." She whispered, reminiscing about the dead hanyou. She did this often, trying to figure out why didn't feel as sad as she should have.  
  
Because she should. Right now she should feel ten times guilty, ten times hurt and betrayed. Ten times cheated.  
  
She remembered the way Inuyasha had looked at her. His eyes wide with realization, and revalation.  
  
He had just watched as the tentacle shot out to her, to claim her life.  
  
It had been one of those moments where your life flashes by, and for Inuyasha, every happy moment had occurred around the dying miko from the future.  
  
With a fading light in his eyes, he attacked Naraku with the strength of a man who has everything to loose, and nothing to gain. The sword Tetsuiga roared to life, seeking Naraku's heart. Her morbid fascination with death compeled her to watch as the burns of Onigumo engulfed Naraku and Kikyo's body.  
  
Cheated, yes. Kikyo had been cheated of her illusory death with Inuyasha. Never one to be bested, the dead priestess latched her clay arms around the dying half demon. Naraku.  
  
They where perfect; Kikyo's raven hair entageling in the chared white baboon pelt.  
  
She faitley recalled Shippo crying out her name, and even as the darkness began to consume her, she felt the pull of the Jewel of the Four Souls.  
  
It was tainted, the life of the Shikon was dark and jaded with the malice of countless demons. But even so close to death, she had to admit that it was beautiful. So dark and lovely, so evil.  
  
It called to her, whimpering to be released from hundreds of years of imprisonment. Midoriko.  
  
Inuyasha stood there, his form outlined with red flames, his hair billowing around him as he clutched the shinning purple stone in his hands.  
  
She had screamed his name, understanding that he needed to be the one. He needed to end the long and bloody history of the malice filled jewel. He needed to give it to her. Burn it with her.  
  
Stupid hanyou. Lovable, dog faced, idiotic, stubborn Inuyasha.  
  
He had begged the jewel to revive her, to bring her back to the land of the living.  
  
Selfish, moronic, good for nothing, giving, kind hearted demon boy.  
  
How the Shikon had wept, it had believed that this would be the end. That this hanyou would actually free it from years of selfishness. But no, Inuyasha had made the wish. It was too late. Still, the half demon had realized his mistake and had looked for a way to fix it.  
  
Idiot, hateful, breathtaking, Inuyasha.  
  
His words echoed in her head for eternity, dancing around her memories like a moth that despises the flame.  
  
"I want Kagome to live... Even if I am not around to be there, I want her to live her life."  
  
Sango, Miroki, Shippo. They had cried as they burned Inuyasha on the funeral pyre. However she had refused to cry. Knowing that when she did it would not stop.  
  
They had tried, all of them had tried so hard to save her, bring her out of her misery. Each was afraid that she would go crazy, try to kill herself. But she had merely smiled and told them it was time for her to leave.  
  
Shippo had been devastated. Following her, they watched sadly as she vaulted into the well.  
  
Effectively breaking her ankle.  
  
She was not allowed to go through. She no longer possessed the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Now Kagome cried, in the secluded room of her hut in the village.  
  
Now she wept and mourned the loss of her first love. As well as the loss of her family.  
  
Shippo watched as his 'momma' slowly killed her spirit. Oh the smiles were still there. But behind them was the self loathing that made him want to cry for her.  
  
But he had to be strong, he had to be! For Kagome.  
  
______________________________________________-  
  
On the other side of the well, the Spirit Detectives sat quietly around Koenma's office. None wanted to speak, none wanted to breath.  
  
Even Kuwabara felt the need for silence as the little ruler began to debrief them on their next mission. Something was wrong with the world.  
  
Usually Koenma would be screeching and yelling at Yusuke, but today he was somber and quiet. Even Botan, the lady of death, had a frown on her face.  
  
"What I am about to tell you..." Jr. began. "Is confidential. No one must know. Not Keiko, not Shizuro, not your mothers or sisters." He said while looking at each individual in the room.  
  
Yusuke reached a hand up to his slicked black hair, "Okay enough with the dramatics kid." He said. He felt weird, not in control. And when Yusuke Urameshi was not in control, he got angry.  
  
Kuwabara nodded, "Yeah, just tell us what the hell is going on! Why is the sky turning all those weird colors, and what the heck is wrong with the Spirit World?"  
  
Everyone gave the orange haired boy a surprised look to which he responded, "Oh come on! Any idiot can see the holes in this place!"  
  
"N-no Kuwabara, they cant. You shouldn't either.." Botan said in a shaky voice.  
  
Koenma nodded, jumping onto his desk, "Yes, the Spirit World is deteriorating. And the Demon World as well. You must be able to see the rifts because of your ghost thing. The sense that lets you see what others may not." Again the child king sighed. "I am afraid that it is only a matter of time before these worlds disappear completely."  
  
Kurama's eyes widened, "Lately I have been forgetting things about my past as Yoko, they have become.." He paused, his smooth forehead wrinkling in thought, "Harder to recollect. As if I am wrong."  
  
Botan gasped, reaching for her oar. "Yes... Koenma?"  
  
The ageless boy began to explain why he had called the guys here, "Listen up. Something has happened to the time stream. It is fluctuating greatly. Something has happened in the past. Something that was not supposed to happen." Gathering his breath, the boy pressed a red button that brought the large television screen to life.  
  
"This person is Kagome Higurashi." He said, gesturing to the girl who appeared on the screen.  
  
Yusuke nodded, "Keiko knows her, apparently she is a doctors wet dream." He said with a grin at his analogy, "She has so many sicknesses that she could kick the big one at any time."  
  
Koenma raise an eyebrow, "How do you know her?" He asked the teen boy in the green uniform.  
  
Yusuke shrugged, "Well she is pretty well known for kicking some hardcore ass. This one guy from Kazanaka Jr. High tried to mess her up a little and she flipped out on him. He was at the hospital for a while. I think she lit him on fire or something." He said.  
  
"Yes well, this girl is the cause of all our problems." Botan said sadly. "I feel sorry for her."  
  
Kurama spoke up, "What happened?"  
  
"On her fifteenth birthday, Kagome was pulled into a well. This well is like a gate between times. It is a bridge between the present, and the Feudal Era." Koenma said as the tv screen flashed, showing a picture of the well, and a clip of when Kagome was attacked by Mistress Centipede.  
  
"She was pulled back in time, there she met a demon, or half demon called..."  
  
"Inuyasha." Botan said quietly.  
  
Koenma nodded, "Yes. Well during a fight with another demon, Kagome shattered a powerful artifact called the Shikon no Tama. I believe that you have heard of it Kurama? Am I correct?" Koenma asked the red head.  
  
"Yes." Kurama agreed. "I tried to steal it once from a priestess. Lady Kikyo was her name, unfortunately she was able to fend me off and purify most of my body."  
  
Hiei smirked, "So you were thwarted? By a ningen even. You must have been a stupid kit then."  
  
Koenma merely shook his head. "Yes well, the priestess Kikyo was the miko who protected the jewel. However, she fell in love with a hanyou, his name was Inuyasha."  
  
Kuwabara raised his hand, "But isn't that the guy who Kagome met?"  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha was also after the jewel when he met Kikyo, they fell in love and he planned to use the power of this jewel to become human. However, Kikyo took care of a thief who went by the name Onigumo. Onigumo turned himself into a half demon and soon he wanted the power of the jewel as well."  
  
Koenma took a breath before continuing, "He arranged the death of the priestess and Inuyasha. He pitted the two against each other, making it seem as if they had betrayed each other, so that they resented one another."  
  
"Kikyo was able to pin Inuyasha with her sacred arrow and recovered the jewel. Inuyasha was put to sleep and Kikyo died. She had her sister Keade, burn the jewel with her body. So that hopefully, it would be destroyed."  
  
"She did not plan on reincarnation though. Reincarnation is when a strong soul escapes the grim reaper. This is what happened to Kikyo's soul and thus was born.."  
  
"Kagome?" Kurama said, his eyes wide with realization. "So this girl is the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo?"  
  
Nodding his assent Koenma said, "Correct. Kagome was born with the new soul and the jewel inside of her. She lived a normal life until her fifteenth birthday. That was when she was pulled down the well. Now, fifty yeas had passed in the Feudal area. So, Kagome was transported back in time, fifty years after Inuyasha was sealed to the god tree."  
  
Looking around, he checked to make sure that everyone was with him.  
  
Yusuke said, "Okay, so then what?"  
  
"Well, she freed Inuyasha from his sleep. The jewel, also known as the Shikon no Tama, was pulled out of her body. After that there was a fight between her and a crow demon. The demon stole the Shikon." The tv flashed along with what he said, giving them a visual of everything that had happened.  
  
"Some how, she managed to shatter the jewel into hundreds of pieces that scattered across the world. It was then decided that she would help Inuyasha find the fragments using her uncontrolled Miko abilities. On the journey they made some friends, a monk a demon exterminator and a kitsune." This last person piqued Kurama's interest.  
  
"IT was then that they met their rival for the jewel fragments. His name was Naraku, who is also known as..."  
  
"Onigumo?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Koenma nodded, "Yes he was still after the jewel. The two groups competed for the fragments until they met at the final showdown."  
  
"Why do they want the Shikon?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Kurama replied, "It is the soul of a powerful miko called Midoriko. In a battle with demons, she pushed her soul from her hear and made it into a jewel. This jewel has the power to grant a wish. If it is asked to grant a selfish wish, it becomes dark with malice, then it makes the wishers life a living hell. Filing the wish maker's life with pain and suffering. However, if a selfless wish was asked, then the wish would be granted, no strings attached and the jewel would cease to exist."  
  
"Inuyasha had wanted to use the jewel to become human. But after Kikyo tried to kill him, he wanted to become full demon. Naraku also wanted to be full demon." Koenma said, "When they reached the final battle, Kagome was severely wounded. Naraku was destroyed but Kagome was sure to die. That was what was supposed to happen."  
  
Yusuke glared, "She was supposed to die?" He looked to Botan who nodded.  
  
"I had a place all ready for her. She was supposed to die and have the Shikon burned with her. Only this time I would not have lost her soul, and then the Shikon would no longer exist."  
  
"But." Koenma said, "The idiot hanyou Inuyasha fell in love with her and used the Shikon to wish her back to life. It was a selfish wish, but he changed it at the last moment. He wished that she come back to life even though he would no longer have his own. Think of the Forlorn Hope. He used the Shikon to bring her back and sacrificed his own life."  
  
"So what is the problem?" That was Hiei, straight to the point.  
  
"She is supposed to be DEAD!!" Koenma yelled. "By being alive and in the past, she is changing the present! We can not see what will happen with her being alive, but her being alive is making the Spirit World and the Demon World fall apart!"  
  
"And what do you want us to do about it?" Yusuke asked. "She is in the past and the well is closed right?" He said pointing to the TV where it showed her trying to jump into the well. He winced when she broke her ankle.  
  
Botan began to cry. "Koenma sir. Maybe there is another way to do this? The poor girl has just witnessed the death of her love, and she cant get home do we really have to."  
  
Koenma grimaced, "Yes we do. If we want the world to exist then we will do it!"  
  
"Do what?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Kill her." The tiny ruler said, ignoring the looks of disbelief on everyone's faces. "I have already put out a bounty on her head. Demons and humans are now her enemy."  
  
"I cannot unseal the well because that is Fate's job and she has a weird sense of humor. In the end, the only solution is that Kagome Higurashi must die."  
  
__________________________________________-  
  
Kagome sat with her back to the well. It refused to open for her, since she could only pass with the jewel, she would be stuck here. Because no Shikon, no time traveling.  
  
Curled up next to her was Shippo, the poor kid had lost so much sleep, trying to keep an eye on Kagome. He had promised to save her from her nightmares, and now she was going to save him from his own bad dreams.  
  
She knew that they worried about her, that they feared for her life.  
  
Keade had begged her to move on with her life, and somewhere in her heart she had.  
  
No longer did Kagome dream of her best friends death, instead she dreamed of being alone.  
  
Each day she smiled and laughed with the best of them, but she had lost sight of her purpose, of her light.  
  
Kagome often came to the well, what she mourned most was the loss of Inuyasha's love, of her family's love.  
  
Sometimes she thought that without Shippo she would give up, once she told him so and he had replied, "Kagome! Lets make a deal!"  
  
"What deal?" She said, suspicion crawling into her voice.  
  
Shippo had merely smiled, "I wont leave you if you don't leave me. Deal?"  
  
Tears streaked down her face at the memory, oddly though, they were occumpinied by a smile. Not a half hearted smile, this was like a blast from the past.  
  
This was the smile of someone who has everything to loose, and so much more to gain. It was the smile of a girl who was once again able to sleep with good dreams.  
  
That was how they found her.  
  
Hiei saw her first, her small form curled around the fox, Shippo, protectively. A small smile hovering on her peaceful face.  
  
He could see that both were exhausted. That made his job easier.  
  
Quietly he unsheathed his katana, aware that the rest of the spirit detectives approach from behind.  
  
"Hiei! No!" Yusuke whispered, grasping the hilt of the sword. "We cant kill her. Come on, face it."  
  
The fire and ice apparition merely smirked, "You do not realize." He said. Looking at the girl he felt connected to her. She was hated by both humans and demons.  
  
Hated by demons for being a miko.  
  
Hated by humans for being different.  
  
He knew how it felt, and knew that she would be better off with a quick and painless death.  
  
"She deserves peace." Kurama said, waling beside Yusuke.  
  
Kuwabara grinned, "She is pretty up close."  
  
It was then that Shippo decided to wake up.  
  
And scream.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" He yelled, preparing to send out a blast of fox fire.  
  
Old habits taking over, Kagome reached for her bow and arrows. Only one thing, she was still asleep.  
  
Days of sleepless nights had taken over, sending the girl into the deepest realms of unconsciousness. Next to death that is.  
  
She sat up and knocked an arrow, her breath was still shallow and even.  
  
"Is she?" Shippo said in disbelief.  
  
"Stupid ona is sleeping." Hiei said.  
  
However, the sleeping Kagome was still more than wary, "You will die." She murmured.  
  
Yusuke's eyes widened, "What?"  
  
Kurama spoke to Shippo, "We just want to speak with her. Please wake her up."  
  
Shippo said, "You're a kitsune!" Happily he raced over to the red head to sniff him.  
  
"Naraku!" The girl yelled as her arrow began to glow with a miko light. Soft and purple.  
  
The young fox demon swallowed nervously. "Uh oh... She is having a bad dream! She thinks that we are Naraku and his children!"  
  
Hiei glanced over at the boy. "So? What can she do?"  
  
A bright light burst forth from Kagome's body. "DIE NARAKU!" She screamed as she released her arrow.  
  
It pulsed, light and power leaking from the speeding weapon. All four of the boys eyes widened as they tried to escape the purifying light.  
  
Kuwabara created his spirit sword to fight of the tendrils of power that attacked him, and Yusuke blasted away with his spirit gun.  
  
Hiei narrowed his eyes and pulled forth his katana, searching around he saw that Kurama had his rose whip out, but the small fox was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Angrily he fended off the purple beams of purifying light, just in time to see Shippo dart over to the sleeping Kagome.  
  
"WAKE HER UP!" He yelled, and to press the kitsune to do as he said, he added, "OR ELSE SHE DIES!"  
  
With a small 'eep' Shippo began to shake his surrogate mother awake.  
  
When her eyes finally did open, the energy from her arrow began to dissolve back into her body. Momentarily her eyes lit up with a blue fire before returning to their normal warm brown. "Shi-ppo?" She mumbled incoherently from her sleep, or lack of.  
  
"Kagome," He whimpered, pressing against her school uniform, nuzzling into the red tie around her neck. "These men." He continued, gesturing around him. "Are after you!"  
  
Tiredly, Kagome raised a delicate hand to her mouth in attempt to stifle a yawn. Her actions were in vain and she had to struggle to stay awake. "That's bad right?" She asked stupidly, heavy lids already beginning to descend over her eyes. Her think lashes were a stark contrast against her moon-lit face. Her dark raven hair cascading over her shoulders, rising and falling with her light breathing.  
  
However, where Kagome was peaceful enough to sleep, Hiei was not. "ONA!" He yelled as he marched over to her. Angrily he yanked her up by her green sailor piece and said quietly into her face. "Wake up now, or else you will die." This elicited a soft whimper from the young kitsune who had yet to leave his surrogate mothers side.  
  
Kagome struggled to open her eyes, and when she did it was evident that she was on her last string. Not of patients, but of life.  
  
She was so close to giving up that she didn't care she died. The only thing that tied her to the world right now was Shippo. But even he was not reasong enough, because she knew that Miroku and Sango would take care of him. It was just the fact that Shippo still needed her for a while longer that kept her moving.  
  
But just earlier, Kagome's dreams had reminded her of why she should push past that final barrier between her and Inuyasha. And fly into his arms, rejoice with him.  
  
In death.  
  
Her pain was so evident, so clear that it made Kuwabara and Kurama gasp. What shone in her eyes was her entire life. It was clear that she was a pure girl, one who cherished life and love over everything else. That was what Koenma's profile of her had said, but this girl before them was so different. This girl seemed to be ready to give up.  
  
"What a pathetic excuse." Hiei said quietly, remembering events in her life that might want to make her want to kill herself. And he could only think of one.  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
Angrily, he forced her to look him in the eye. "Listen here Miko. We were sent here to kill you. However, it has become apparent that you merely need to be brought back to the present." When she failed to respond he said. "You will come with us, or the kid dies."  
  
Finally she seemed to awake, on the wrong side of a Hiei ^ ^!  
  
With a exhausted grunt, she threw herself away from the fire and ice apparition. "Don't!" She gasped, trying to force herself to stay conscious. "Please."  
  
Kurama glared at his partner, "Do you really think that was necessary? I believe that we could have persuaded the girl to come with us without empty threats!"  
  
He waited for the black and white haired man to respond, and when he did it was not as Kurama expected.  
  
Hiei drew his sword and pointed it at Shippo, "Who said anything about empty threats?" Before he could say another word, Kagome was there, trying to wrestle his sword from him.  
  
After he got over his initial shock of the unexpected assault, he went on the offensive and tried to pry her hands away from the hilt of his katana. "Let go." He said in a dangerously low voice.  
  
Gasping Kagome continued to feed her power into the sword, making it so she could hold on. "Only.." She began, "If you promise not to hurt Shippo! I will come with you, just leave him alone." Her eyes flashed pleadingly, she knew that she was spent, she knew that she would not be able to hold her own for much longer.  
  
Now she was just hoping that this man had a heart.  
  
Glaring daggers at her, he said, "I could make you let go..." With that he pulled off his white head band that covered his Jagan Eye. "I could make you kill him yourself."  
  
His red eyes seemed to bore into her soul, reminding her of her weakness. "You could..." She whimpered, her power failing her. Angry at herself she stared up into his purple Jagan. "And I would be too weak to stop you..."  
  
This caused the short demon vast amounts of confusing. Why was she staring at his eye like that? She looked at it with a sense of longing and despair. As if she accepted what it meant.  
  
She wasn't disgusted by it.  
  
That thought rang throughout his head, reminding him of how the rest of the Spirit Detectives had acted towards it.  
  
Still struggling with the new information, he was dimly aware that he sent her a mental reply. 'The kit will not be harmed.'  
  
He watched with a strange fascination as her eyes widened, then as her face broke out into a beautiful smile. Bright and relived.  
  
Hiei could not pull his eyes, any of them, away from her. Not even for a second. Somewhere in his head he realized that he was in for trouble, but for the first time, he let his hormones do the thinking.  
  
He was completely off guard when she collapsed over the sword. Cutting the uniform she wore around her chest.  
  
As soon as Shippo smelt Kagome's blood, he began to scream and cry. Absently Hiei noticed bouts of blue flame erupting all around him. 'He has spunk I'll give him that." He thought to Kurama before rendering the kit unconscious.  
  
Grimacing in distaste, Hiei threw Kagome over his shoulder before stalking away to the portal that awaited them in the forest. Passing Yusuke he noticed burns on his arm.  
  
"What happened to you?" He asked the human boy who too was looking at his hands in disbelief.  
  
"That girl," Yusuke finally said. "The purple thing. I accidentally touched it and.." He paused, remembering something that made him grin. "So that is how she did it!" Looking at her unconscious form he said, "Cheater, I don't use my powers on bullies!"  
  
Hiei snorted before continuing to the portal.  
  
One thing was for sure.  
  
She was going to be more trouble that she was worth.  
  
___________________________________-  
  
Kagome awoke to small hands briskly slapping her face. "What the heck?" She cried before blasting the unwanted object away from her.  
  
She sat up groggily when she noticed a little boy on the other side of the room.  
  
Quickly she rushed over to his side before picking him up and cooing to him. "Did someone leave you here? When I find out who I will just yell at them to death! It is just wrong to leave a defenseless wittle baby on his own!"  
  
She was so annoyed and engrossed in the boy that she failed to notice the four boys behind her.  
  
"Yes Kuwabara!" The boy with slicked back hair said in a high pitched voice. "Who could have left that little bittle baby boy! Oooh! We are so going to get yelled at by her!"  
  
Kuwabara laughed and clutched at his stomach, Kurama too had a small polite smile in place.  
  
Kagome spun around to glare at the boys. "Well!" She huffed.  
  
"Well indeed!" A voice said from behind her.  
  
Quickly she turned back around, to see no one in front of her.  
  
"Down here!" The voice cried, calling her attention to the thing in her arms.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" She screamed before throwing the little ruler into the wall. Frightened she made a dash for the couch that she had been laying on. "Wh—what is that?!" She cried in surprise and horror.  
  
"That." Yusuke said with a smile, "Is Koenma. Ruler of the Spirit World. And you.." He continued, grinning mischievously at her, "Just tossed him across the room. Twice!"  
  
Her eyes widened as she took the boys in again. "And who are you?" She asked, wondering where her kit was.  
  
Kurama bowed, "Forgive us. I am Suuichi Manimino, but my friends know me as Kurama."  
  
Gesturing to the rest of the boys he continued, "The very tall one with the orange hair is Kazuma Kuwabara."  
  
"Hey." The said man greeted with a cheerful wave, making her smile.  
  
"That." Kurama continued, "Is Yusuke Urameshi." Who winked at her.  
  
"And that is Hiei."  
  
Her eyes fell to the fire and ice demon. His hair was black and long, it jutted from his head, seemingly not caring about the rules of physics. But that was the type of person Kagome pegged him to be. An uncaring badass.  
  
Still, last nights events contradicted her analysis. He had after all, promised not to hurt...  
  
"Where is Shippo?!" She cried, launching herself from the sofa.  
  
Kurama smiled and said, "The young Kitsune is fast asleep."  
  
From all her years traveling with Miroku, she had long since learned not to trust anyone.  
  
Before she could demand to see Shippo, Koenma, who had peeled himself off of the floor, spoke up. "Kagome Higurashi I presume?"  
  
Dumbly, all she could do was nod her head and try not to laugh. For there before her stood a little boy, pacifier in moth, and Jr. scribbled across his hat as if he would be misplaced.  
  
"Y..Y..Ye....Ssss hahahaha!" She couldn't help it, clutching her stomach she resisted the urge to point at the unfortunate boy.  
  
Her eyes closed to stop any tears from making there way down her face, she did not see him transform into his suave teen form.  
  
Koenma cleared his throat, his face tinted with light pink. "Yes well, do you know why you are here?" He asked, trying to get her to stop laughing at him.  
  
Opening her eyes and gaining control over herself she glanced at his new form. "er.. Sorry-  
  
The Spirit World ruler merely shook his head, "Fine fine, apology accepted, do you know why you are here?"  
  
Brown eyes clouded in confusion as she took in her surroundings. "Uhh. Where is here exactly?" She mumbled.  
  
Koenma sighed, it was going to be a long day...  
  
___________________________________________-  
  
After much decision and talk, Kagome thought she finally understood. "I see. SO I am in the Spirit World, this is the place of the dead and magic and demons and other stuff right? Also, some humans posses spiritual energy like Yusuke. People with enough of the stuff are Spirit Detectives. These guys." She waved her hand behind her, "Are Spirit Detectives right?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"And I was brought here because me staying in the past was rearranging this time?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"And you sent these guys to kill me? Along with other demons and humans?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So now what?" She asked to the silence.  
  
She understood perfectly, and somewhere in her heart she felt a little better knowing that Inuyasha WAS the one to break the long line of misfortune and wars. He would be happy and content. He would be strong.  
  
And so would she.  
  
Before Koenma could answer her question, Shippo burst into the room. "Kagome!" He cried, throwing himself into her arms.  
  
"I woke up and you weren't there! I was so worried, I thought that the scary guy would kill you." He sobbed and hiccupped as he referred to Hiei who merely smirked.  
  
Kagome smiled and explained, "Shippo, he gave me his word that he would not harm you. Besides!" She said happily, turning to look at the scowling demon, "If he had touched one hair on your head." She continued, her voice raising in volume and pitch, "I WOULD HAVE PURIFIED HIS DEMONIC ASS!"  
  
The gang's eyes widened as she stood and faced off with the moody Hiei who seemed itching for a fight.  
  
"I would have liked to see you try wench!" Hiei said in return, ignoring Shippo's warning of, "You shouldn't have said that."  
  
Kagome was just livid, "IDIOT! HOW STUPID DO YOU HAVE TO BE TO NOT KNOW MY NAME? IT IS NOT WENCH, BITCH, IT IS KAGOME! KA GO ME!"  
  
She was panting slightly from all of the yelling, her black hair hung around her face, untamed.  
  
"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I WOULD BOTHER WITH A NINGEN NAME LIKE YOURS?" He yelled back.  
  
Thus ensued the first of many arguments between the Miko and the Demon.  
  
One of mmmaaannny.  
  
____________________________________________-  
  
Yusuke grimaced as a white lanced pain erupted in his shoulder, "Damn it! That thing really did a number on us didn't it? I haven't faced anything that hard since Taguro."  
  
Kurama nodded, his entire body seemed unable to function properly, but Hiei was the worst off by far. His companion was cut all over. Large gashes protruded from his chest, making his breath hoarse and labored.  
  
All of his eyes, including his Jagan were crusted shut with his blood, and the blood of his enemy.  
  
Kurama seemed to think that Hiei had taken this mission personal, when they were told by Koenma that they would search and destroy a youkai by the alias of Miyakne, Hiei had gone off in a quiet rage. Seething with memories of his horrible past.  
  
Miyakne had been one of the many ice demons who had tortured Hiei as a child. Which is why the fire and ice apparition had tortured the demon, even as he was sprayed and hit with poison and ice.  
  
Now he lay, unable to move, his arms and legs broken and burnt. His stomach bleeding with a new rip.  
  
He might not make it.  
  
Kuwabara ran over to them, waving his hands around, "Guys! Guys! I just got in touch with Botan!" He said out of breath.  
  
Annoyed, Yusuke prodded him on, "And?"  
  
"Well, she said to take Hiei to Kagome! That she had enough energy to heal us but that he should see the miko." Kuwabara said.  
  
Kurama was just about to agree when a pained groan caught their attention. "N...Noo" The injured demon managed to sigh in defiance.  
  
"What was that shorty?" Kuwabara asked his partner with a smirk.  
  
'I said that I will not see that girl! I do not need to.' Hiei said into each of the Spirit Detectives head.  
  
"Aww why not Hiei? Heck, she's patched me up before. Are you a wittel scawed to see da pwetty wady?" Yusuke cooed mockingly just before Hiei assaulted his mind with gruesome and disgusting images.  
  
"BASTARD! YOU STAY AWAY FROM KEIKO!" Yusuke screamed as he attempted to battle his way to the fallen Hiei.  
  
'Fine, but I will not have a problem with killing any of you if you take me to HER. I will personally send each of you off to hell.' Was his reply before falling into the arms of an exhausted slumber.  
  
The three buys glanced at each other before lifting their friend, and bringing him to Kagome...  
  
_______________________________________-  
  
Hiei was aware of two things.  
  
One, was that his cuts and broken arms no longer hurt, that much anyways.  
  
Second...  
  
He was at her home.  
  
With his first conscious breath, he was able to smell the girl Kagome Higurashi everywhere. It occurred to him that the lavender room might be hers, since her scent seemed to dominate.  
  
He was bandaged around his shoulders and his waist, and he was comfortably set on a cushiony king sized bed.  
  
'I will kill them.' He thought to no one in particular. 'I will give them each a long and painful-  
  
"Hello!" A happy voice chirped from the other side of the room. Turning his head, Hiei saw the girl Kagome, raise her head from the desk she had been sleeping at.  
  
Stretching, Kagome stood and made her way over to her patient to check up on him.  
  
Before she could even touch him, his voice penetrated her head.  
  
'What do you think you are doing baka?'  
  
Her warm brown eyes widened in surprise, "I was just coming to check up on you." She smiled softly, "You were pretty torn up, and your friends were worried about you"  
  
Satisfied with her answer he dismissed her with a turn of his head.  
  
Again her eyes widened before narrowing into dangerous slits, "Why you egotistical moron! Ungrateful demon, you think that you could show some GRATITUDE for me spending my time fixing you up!" She hissed at him, her anger piqued.  
  
'And why should I care what you do with your time? If you ask me, you have spent worse else where.' He thought to her smugly before shutting his eyes.  
  
He heard her gasp in anger and frustration, and he had to admit that he had never matched wits with someone like her. He was becoming absurdly satisfied with the way she got all flustered when he managed to make her angry. From it, he took some strange pleasure. Almost the same smug male reaction he felt when she smiled at him.  
  
Which was rare, considering how many times he succeeded in pissing her off.  
  
"Ohh you!" She whispered, picking up a pillow, planning to smother him in it. "Just watch!" She yelled as she tossed it at his prone figure.  
  
Years of fighting paid off as his lightning fast reflexes allowed him to dodge the offending pillow. But what surprised him was the minimal amount of pain he felt.  
  
Eyebrow raised at this new revelation, he proceeded to strip away the bandages that she had wrapped around him, perfectly aware that she was still watching him.  
  
Once he removed the bandages, he as further surprised to find that only one of his wounds had reopened from his exercise. "Ona, you have actually done a goo-  
  
Before he could finish the sentence, a light finger was tracing the scars that would surely remained. His red eyes lifted to hers as she said sorrowfully, "Not a good enough job though." And with that she reached over to her left and picked up a bowl of healing ointment and a rag.  
  
Kagome attempted to clean the wound from where she stood, in front of him, but with him sitting on the bed, and her standing the height difference was too difficult to deal with.  
  
Growling her frustration, Kagome wondered how she was going to attend to the wound properly.  
  
What came to her left a faint blush on her cheek, causing another one of is eyebrows to lift up high. She fumbled for the right words to describe what she needed to do, but found that his smirking was much to distracting.  
  
Er.. Aggravating! Not distracting at all!  
  
Sighing in her annoyance, Kagome gently pushed him back onto the bed, which he allowed with a smug, irrevocably male smirk.  
  
"Oh shut up!" She murmured as she straddled him for better access to the low reopened wound.  
  
Soon though, she forgot all about her awkward position and became caught up in cleaning the lightly bleeding wound.  
  
Through heavy lidded eyes, Hiei watched as her lips frowned a little in concentration. At that moment, he had the most demanding urge to test how soft they were.  
  
As soon as the thought crossed him mind, he brushed it aside. After all, he was the Forbidden Child, and she would doubtless be repulsed. Even at the thought!  
  
It was times like these that Hiei was reminded of the great difference between his type and hers.  
  
She was beautiful, yes even he had to admit. She was pure and probably hadn't killed in her life. Which he knew wasn't true because he had seen it on Koenma's T.V.  
  
He was a monster, with his Jagan that seemed to repulse the opposite sex, as much as his attitude attracted them. He was evil and tainted with the blood of countless innocents on his hands.  
  
But she was welcomed in both races. As a human, she served as a sort of ambassador for the humans to the demons. She was the Link to the Spirit World. To demons she was a healer who didn't care about your past. She also had a kitsune child, which seemed to amaze all sorts of demons.  
  
He was not welcomed anywhere. He was a demon, and humans feared him. He was the Forbidden One, and to demons he was an outcast. An untouchable.  
  
It was times like these, that he wished he had enough...  
  
It had become painfully clear to him that he was attracted to her. After they had retrieved her from the Feudal Era, they had begun to fix her up with a house in both the Spirit World and the Human World (Ningenki?).  
  
Everything had started out great, with the friendly and heated bantering that played out between him and her. For a while she remained the ever annoying ona, until she started to be more.  
  
The day had started out well enough, until he had walked in on her sleeping. He had looked over her, and heard her moan out in her sleep.  
  
Ever since then the scent of her was enough to drive him CRAZY.  
  
But to him, the feelings were only one sided. She always remaind friendly, but that was it.  
  
Now, the feeling of her ontop of him was doing weird things to him senses. HE felt as if he was exieriancing heaven and hell all at once.  
  
Somwhere in his head he wondered when he had become such a softy. But he knew, he was not soft at all, just around her he seemed to be less...  
  
"I think that you'll be fine Hiei." She said to him as she bandaged him back up. "Just try not to move around too much."  
  
'Hn.' He thought to her, his eyes closed as if sleeping. In fact, he was. Her scent drove him crazy, but it also soothed the inner demon, letting him put down his guard.  
  
While he slept Kagome stayed on his lap, glancing at his face.  
  
How often did she gaze at him like this? Too many to count, that was for sure.  
  
Sometimes, she just wanted to fall asleep right next to him, to be near his warm and strong presence. But each time she felt that way she thought that she would just repulse him with her actions.  
  
So she continued to watch him from afar, like last nigh. She had not had any sleep, instead she had posted herself at the other side of the room, in order to keep an eye on him.  
  
She had exspelled a lot of energy trying to keep him out of pain, so that he could sleep well.  
  
Now that lack of sleep and energy was beginning to take its toll on her. Still, she didn't want to let him see her like this, so weak and so human.  
  
Sometimes she wished that she was a demon, that way maybe she would be enough...  
  
She knew that her feelings were probably one-sided, and that he could never even look at her as a friend but..  
  
She didn't have time to finish her thought as she succumbed to the warm aura Hiei gave off as she fell next to him, g=joining him in sleep.  
  
So tired were they both that they did not realize when one anothers arms wrapped around each other.  
  
Softly Hiei smilled in his sleep, this right here, this was enough.  
  
_____________________________________________-  
  
AN: HAhahahaha! I am finished! I am done! I am so utterly confused... I want to turn this into more than JUST a One Shot but I figured * shrugs * ya know?  
  
Maybe! One day I will do a sequel if I get enough reviews! So, read this and then tell me what you think, cuz I am already planning the sequal, or next chapter..Er ugh! Just, tell me what you think and what you want to happen with this fanfic! 'The Power Is Yours!'-Capitan Planet!!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
CT 


End file.
